Spargus
Spargus City is a low-tech burg located deep in the Wasteland and is home to Haven City's refuse, those thrown out into the Wasteland and left to die. The gates are always open to those banished from Haven, and its inhabitants are called "The Forgotten Ones." Known History Spargus was of course founded by a group of Wastelanders, probably including Damas, the former Grand Protector of Haven City and the father of Jak. Jak only knows of it until the events that occur in Jak 3. The city was lawless, but however, peace still maintained in the community, because of kingly rule. In Spargus, everyone is armed, and ready to defend themselves at a moments notice. Nobody in Spargus cares for each other, thus, the city is not very productive and less welfare-promoting. The king is the only figure that dictates the people. He is only required to meet the people's needs and demands in any way, like providing food supplies on the market, giving shelter and water, and hosting the Arena's gladiatorial games. The king oversees Spargus's growth, as his only loyal subjects attempt to asess his dictations and meet his needs. A small farming town outside of the city center exists, but is not protected well from sandstorms, and Marauders. After Spargus's founding, maybe a group of pillaging and sadistic citizens, defected to form the Marauders. They invaded the entire island, and Spargus ceased to expand its estate borders. The farming town outside was abandoned and the Marauders plundered from its provisions and resources. During the events leading up to the conclusion of Jak 3, the Dark Makers infiltrate the city via the sea. Dark Maker Walkers land on the coast (being jettisoned from space), emerging from the sea in the Coastal Section of Spargus City. The Dark Maker troops storm the city, battling the resisting Wastelanders. The Dark Maker Walkers assault Spargus by firing missiles, shells, and other Dark Eco artillery in districts of the city. The Dark Makers massacre most of the people with their ominous weaponry. When Jak arrives at the city, things begin to worsen. More Dark Maker Walkers begin to land in the city's center, providing covering fire for their troops. Jak gets on the Turret and starts destroying the walkers, and preventing more devastating mortar attacks. The Wastelanders round up the remaining Dark Makers and eradicate them. The rest flee, with the Wastelanders in pursuit of them. At Jak 3's conclusive end, a Dark Maker Terraformer lands on the island that Spargus is on. It wrecks havoc on the land, true to its name. The landscape suffers damage wherever it treads. Under Errol's control, it heads for Spargus to destroy its infrastructure, and kill all its citizens in the process. Jak however, by some sheer luck, grit, and skill, he brings the machine down and finishes Errol off once and for all. Spargus is saved and peace is returned to planet once more in billions of years. Spargus in Jak 3 The city has 3 main areas: the Coast Section, the King's Palace, and the Lower Section. Houses are scattered throughout the sections, but each of the 3 areas have notable places. The King's Palace section is a small section that compromises a few houses and the Palace. The palace is a tall, but not wide, tower. The palace is beautifully decorated with tiny waterfalls, plants, ancient Precursor technology and items and, of course, the king's throne. The Palace Tower serves as a symbol of hope in the Wasteland because anywhere in the desert, it is visible on top of the palace tower there is a huge fire lit that acts as a guide for anyone to find the city; it is even visible in sandstorms. In the Coast Section, there is a turret that points out to the sea, and is used primarily for a defense mechanism. The Coast Section is also home to a bustling open-air marketplace that deals in fruits and pottery. The Lower Section is notable for Kleiver's garage and more importantly, the Spargus Gladiatorial Arena. When newcomers arrive in the city, they must complete three trials of strength in the Arena. It is a vital part of Spargus City. The king dictates when newcomers should test their strength. He oversees the matches and gives them a part of an amulet if they succeed and when all three pieces are obtained (by proving your strength three times) the finished amulet can be used as a 'distress beacon'. The city serves as a refuge for bandits and outcasts all of whom have been cast out of Haven for crimes (as it is thought that none could survive outside the protective walls of Haven City). A huge wall surrounds the entire city, but unlike Haven City, citizens may leave the city's protection when they feel the need. At the only exit to the city (excluding the seafront) there is a large garage containing many vehicles all varying in size and speed for their user's purpose. The city walls are often besieged by the marauders living in the surrounding wastelands but it is unknown whether they have ever breached the walls. Category:Locations